


Supernatural/Frozen

by SilentEvilx



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Help, Magic-Users, Snow and Ice, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it suddenly starts snowing in August, Sam and Dean investigate a young girl who the locals suspect has something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural/Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr after someone requested it on Feb 2, 2014 :) (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/75434727691/alright-i-hope-this-is-okay-im-a-bit-nervous). I will post a link to this ao3 fic on the original tumblr post. 
> 
> Note: This takes place in the Supernatural universe. Elsa is not in Arendelle. She has these ice-powers while living in the Supernatural universe.

Dean drove the Impala on the snow-covered road. Sam sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed over his chest, thinking to himself.

Last night, the two brothers received a phone call from their friend, Paul (also a hunter). They were asked to come investigate the snow. The weather isn’t something the Winchester’s usually have an interest in. But when it suddenly started snowing heavily in the middle of August, it sparked their curiosity. 

“So what exactly are we going up against?” Dean asked.

“I’m not sure,” Sam replied, “Paul said something about a young girl. He thinks it might be witchcraft.”

“Aw hell, please don’t be witches,” Dean complained, “I freakin’ hate witches.”

“I dunno, man. It  _could_ be witchcraft. But I’ve never heard of something like this before. Why make it snow?” Sam pondered.

Paul told them that some of the locals were suspicious of this girl. She was always locked away in her house. She hardly ever came out. Rumours spread over the years that she was up to something. Her parents hardly ever talked about her. She was never seen out with her sister. It was like she didn’t even exist. Some people had spotted her running into the mountains a couple nights ago, and that’s when the strange weather began.

The brother’s had driven as far as they could up the mountain.

“Well, no matter _what_ she is, we gotta be prepared,” Dean told Sam. They walked around to the trunk of the car and started packing all that they could. Rock salt, shotguns, silver blades, holy water; anything and everything they could carry with them.

They hiked up the mountain for a good hour until they saw a small hut. They didn’t realize until they got closer that it was made completely out of ice.

The boys slowly walked up to this house of ice, peering through the clear frozen walls. It looked as though there was no one inside.

“What do you want?” a young voice echoed from behind them.

Both Sam and Dean turned around quickly, guns aimed toward the girl. She was young; only a teenager. Her white blonde hair was tied into a braid and her ice blue eyes sparkled. Her face was red and blotchy, as though she had been crying.

She held up her hands in defense and sniffed away some tears. Sam slowly lowered his gun.

“Sam,” Dean muttered, “What are you-“

“I don’t think she’s bad, Dean,” Sam replied quietly.

“I’m not,” the girl responded. She lowered her hands.

Dean reluctantly lowered his gun.

She told them her name was Elsa, and they began to talk. Dean realized she was not using witchcraft (and he was quickly relieved). Elsa explained what happened. She had had these strange ice powers since she was born. She could make it snow and turn things into ice. She explained how she had accidentally hurt her sister with these powers when she was young. Ever since then, she had locked herself away, not wanting to hurt anyone again.

After years and years of solitude, she finally left her room, believing she had finally gotten a grasp on controlling these powers. Her sister was ecstatic. But the happiness soon disappeared. Elsa and her sister began to argue. She felt the anger rise inside of her, and the powers started to overwhelm her. Ice began to form everywhere and snow started to fall from the sky. She couldn’t control it, no matter how hard she tried. She ran for the mountains, thinking her powers would do no harm there.

Elsa did not realize her powers were affecting the whole town until Sam and Dean told her. She stood there for a moment, knees wobbly. She walked herself over to a large rock and sat on it, burying her face into her hands.

“What have I done…” Elsa said quietly to herself.

“Hey,” Sam said as he walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at first, but she didn’t push his hand away.

“We’re going to figure this out,” Sam said, trying to comfort her.

“Why would you want to help me?” Elsa asked, face still in her hands.

“Because I hate the snow,” Dean joked.

A small smile formed across Elsa’s lips.

“Don’t worry, Elsa,” Sam said, “We’ll get this figured out.”


End file.
